FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series
'Information' FBC Productions' Doctor Who series is an ongoing fan-film series based upon the popular BBC television drama Doctor Who. Beginning in Spring 2006, the series originally centered around the further adventures of the Tenth Doctor, as played by David Tennant in the BBC show. This original iteration of the series ended in 2009, before a new series of standalone adventures began production in 2011, now with an original incarnation of the Doctor (played by Pete Messum) and his companion James Mason (Joe Sheehan). An "official" second season was produced in 2012, with a third, fourth, fifth and sixth following. Between the fifth and sixth seasons, a mini-season subtitled 'Arcane' was produced, following a new Doctor (played by Joe Sheehan), which formed part of the story-line for the sixth season. After concluding it's twelve-episode sixth season in 2016, the series took an eighteen month hiatus before returning in Christmas 2017 with the first in a series of specials, 'Forgotten Past', continuing with 'Warriors of Seth' and 'Legacy of a Time Lord' in 2018 - the latter of which acted as a formal ending to the series. In 'Warriors of Seth', the creators introduced an earlier incarnation of the Doctor (played by George Hayes), who later became the main focus of the series with the special 'Enmity', and a mini-series subtitled 'Exodus'. 'Exodus' also acts as a multiverse cross-over with another Doctor Who fan film series, U.N.I.T Files, produced by the same team under the Tescelector Productions banner from 2014-17. The cast include Pete Messum as the Doctor (2011-18), Joe Sheehan as James Mason (2011-18) / the Master (2013-15) / the Doctor (2014-16), JJ DeWitt as Calabrax (2015-18) / Oliver Turner (2019), Daniel Moynan as the Lieutenant (2015-17) / the Valeyard (2017-18) / Michael Foster (2019), Adam Mayhew as Raine (2016) / Cardinal Dextrus (2017), Georgia Jennings as Ohila (2016), Fraser Band as the Shadow Commander (2016), George Hayes as the Doctor (2018-19), Tom Bowen as Klarus (2018-19), Jody Carroll as Saeva (2018) and Owen Kan as Caleb (2018-19) 'List of Episodes' Series One Production on Series One began in 2006 and the series ended in 2009, set with the Tenth Doctor and set during the period of the 2009 specials as he travels alone. These episodes are not available to watch on YouTube like later series', however. On 26th October, a very poor quality version of 'Evolution of the Carrionites' Parts 1 and 2 were released on FBC Xtra . 2011 Specials In 2011, many mini-sodes were made, including Hunt of the Haemovors, Double Trouble, Back To The Past and The Lone Traveller. Production had begun on a film earlier in the year but this was cancelled after casting difficulties. The Lost Series Two The un-made 13 episode series that had entered production in 2011 for an Easter 2012 release date, but the series was cancelled. The full list of episodes was re-discovered in May 2017 on the FBC website. Series Two Series Two aired in September 2012 after over a year in production. The series was reduced to four episodes with episodes three and four being a two-part story. The series had originally ended with James leaving with the Doctor to go to China but this ending was altered when series three entered pre-production. Series Three Series Three aired in October-November 2012, despite being planned for a January 2013 release date! The series began filming straight after series two although it was to begin with a Christmas Special which later was called Secrets of the Past and was never completed. The series spun over five episodes, with episodes one and two being a two-part story. An extra 'prologue' scene was added to episode one to follow from series two. It was considered a success and a fourth series was confirmed before the series had even finished for a 2013 release date. Series Four (2013) In Autumn 2012 a fourth series was commissioned featuring the departure of James Mason and the introduction of a new companion. The series was almost cancelled but eventually from March 30th the series was shown, but had a break after 'The Ballad of James Mason ', saying that "Doctor Who would return in 'Air Borne' later this year". 'Air Borne' was later delayed to Series Five, with the series concluding with two specials later in the year. Series Five (Autumn 2014) On the 9th February 2014, Pete Messum announced on the FBC Productions official website that there would be a full series for Doctor Who in 2014, and on the 15th February 2014, filming began with Episode 1, titled 'Air Borne' with a poster released to announce the new series. It was also announced that it would tie up all of the lose ends from previous series', particularly focussing on questions raised from The Darkest Hour . FBC Productions held a competition to write an episode of the series, which was won by Jack Rowlett. His episode was Episode 4 'Corner of the Eye'. The twelve episodes finished filming on 9th August 2014. It started on the 23rd August and concluded on 8th November 2014, with a (delayed) Christmas Special following on 31st December 2014. Arcane (Spring 2015) On 21st July 2014, Joe Sheehan confirmed a sixth series of Doctor Who. In September 2014, the subtitle of 'Arcane' and tagline of 'New Doctor, New Adventures, New Rules' was released as a teaser for the series, promising a new Doctor for the series, who was later confirmed on 31st December 2014 to be played by Joe Sheehan at the end of 'Age of Omega'. On 1st January 2015, the first poster for Arcane was revealed, and both FBC Productions' website and YouTube channel cover art were changed to promotional banners for the series. The story is spread over two instalments - 'Into Oblivion' and 'Darkness on the Edge of Space'. Filming began on 8th March 2015, for a 26th March release, but the release was postponed until the 10th April, and filming continued on the 21st, 29th March and 9th April 2015. The first episode 'Into Oblivion' was released on 10th April with the second episode 'Our Last Hope' released on 24th April 2015. Series Six (Autumn 2015 - Spring 2016) Series Six began production on 3rd May 2015, and was completed on the 9th April 2016 - with 28 days of filming in total. The first teaser trailer was released on 6th June 2015. In July 2015, the release date was confirmed as being 19th September 2015. Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan were joined in the writing department by Harry P Green, who co-wrote an episode with Messum, as well as acting as Co-Producer in several episodes. This shall also be the first series to include a guest star since the 2011/12 Specials, with Harry P Green playing the character of Shadow Architect Calabrax, Daniel Moynan (who played Captain Jack in Series One in 2007) playing the Lieutenant, and Adam Mayhew in a small role as the Newsreader. Due to the larger cast, lots of filming re-scheduling was done, with a majority being conducted from the end of July to the end of August. The series began on Saturday 19th September, taking a mid-season break from 24th October 2015. The remaining episodes were shown between 26th March and 7th May 2016, although a Christmas special was shown in-between. Joining the cast in the second half of the season were Georgia Jennings and Fraser Band as Ohila and Shadow Commander. Specials (2017-18) After production on Series Six was completed in April 2016, FBC Productions decided to put the series on hiatus. Over the following months, a script for a standalone special began development, although it wasn't until February 2017 that the group announced plans to continue with the series. Filming on the first special "Forgotten Past" finally began on 18th March 2017, and concluded on 16th July 2017. Despite initial uncertainty regarding future installments, shortly after the release of "Forgotten Past" in December 2017, a sequel was announced: "Warriors of Seth". Production on the sequel began on 3rd December, and wrapped on 2nd January 2018, it was released on 31st March 2018. A third special began development shortly after, with a full draft completed on 15th January 2018; filming began shortly afterwards, alongside a prequel minisode. Enmity (2018) Development on a standalone adventure featuring George Hayes as The Doctor began in October 2017, alongside "Warriors of Seth". With filming on "Legacy of a Time Lord" near completion, production officially began on 20th June 2018, with Jody Carroll and Owen Kan joining the cast of "Enmity". The special was produced as a pilot for a potential prequel series, although it leads directly into "Warriors of Seth". George Hayes joined Pete Messum as an executive producer, while Messum wrote and directed the special. Exodus (2019) Development on a second solo adventure with George Hayes' Doctor began on 19th August 2018. Three separate stories were conceived, a cross-over with UNIT Files, a Cyberman story and a direct sequel to 'Enmity' featuring the return of both Caleb and Klarus. It was decided to merge the ideas together to form a miniseries, to be titled 'Exodus'. By 18th October, a full script for the first was completed, with filming commencing on 10th November and concluding on 30th January the following year. The following two episodes began filming shortly afterwards (although the Cybermen were cut from their respective story in favour of a new monster), with production on the whole series concluding on 22nd May 2019. JJ DeWitt assisted Pete Messum with script-writing duties across all three episodes, whilst George Hayes continued to serve as a fellow executive producer. Future An untitled special, set to be released in 2020, is currently in production. George Hayes will reprise his role as the Doctor, and the episode will be written and directed by Pete Messum. Audio Adventures (2014) Pete Messum announced in January 2014 that a new series of Doctor Who audio adventures would begin on the 25th January 2014, and continue each month, featuring the Pete Messum Doctor and the Joe Sheehan Doctor with other incarnations TBC. 'Mission to Venus' is adapted from the original Series Five script by Joe Sheehan. As of June 2016 the series has been discontinued, due to the busy schedules of Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan, with no future episodes planned. The following are the released stories: #The London Plague - starring Pete Messum #Mission to Venus - starring Pete Messum (by Joe Sheehan) #Destruction of the Cybermen - starring Joe Sheehan #Badger of the Daleks - starring Joe Sheehan #All the Small Doctors - starring Joe Sheehan #The Incredibly Long Line in McGerry's - starring Pete Messum #Rainy Day (Three Parts) - starring Pete Messum 'Links' Like us on our Facebook page Follow us on twitter @FBC_Productions Take a look at our Official Website Category:Doctor who films Category:Film Productions Category:Doctor Who Fan Series